


lilies and roses

by sanguination



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 parter but that may change, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I apologize in advance, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Summer, Thunder and Lightning, basically they live in rural japan and grow corn and wear overalls and kiss, bastardization of honorifics, cottagecore kagehina, hinata is loud and also extremely selfless, lots of flustered blushing, more characters tba - Freeform, tobio-chan deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguination/pseuds/sanguination
Summary: time is jealous of you, and wages war against your lilies and your roses.hinata just wants to catch frogs.kageyama just wants to make it to his seventeenth birthday.together, they explore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	lilies and roses

The air is sticky and cloying, typical of a hot Miyagi summer. Bees swarm noisily around a clump of wildflowers, forming a thundercloud of buzzing yellow nearby. The riverbank hasn't quite dried all the way up yet under the baking sun, and standing ankle-deep in the black mud of the shallow end is a boy with strawberry blonde hair that sticks up in all directions, like it's never once been the target of an attempt with a comb. 

He stares, frustrated, at the green frog that is currently just out of his clumsy grasp. He's been trying to catch the damn thing for fifteen minutes, but it's too clever for him. 

His school uniform pants are rolled up just above the knee, striped tie hanging loosely around his neck, and a flimsy fishing pole sits, abandoned, on the grassy knoll right above where he tried and failed to catch a catfish. 

"You think you're smarter than me, huh?" he asks the little frog. 

The frog chirps once. 

" _Uwaaa!_ You do?!" The boy huffs indignantly. "I'll show you! When Tobio-chan gets here, he'll totally kick your ass, and then I'll bring you home to Natsu. Don't worry, she'll be nice to you." 

The frog cheeps again, mocking, and the boy quirks an eyebrow at it. 

"Doesn't that sound good? I don't want to have to hurt you, froggy-chan..." the boy sing-songs, and the corner of his mouth turns up in a wicked grin as he hunkers down in preparation to spring forward and catch the thing before it even knows what hit it. 

"Talking to toads again?"

The boy startles, yelping, and the frog joins him in his terror, hopping away for dear life. 

"Tobio-chan!" the boy wails, whirling around to meet a pair of cool blue eyes. "I was about to grab him!"

"Plus," he adds, grumbling. "He's a frog, _boke_. And you're late! I've been waiting forever!" 

"Oi, dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama scolds him. "I got held up by my dad, he was fixing my bike chain. You should be glad I even decided to show up."

Shouyou blows a raspberry. "You always come along. Now come on, I wanna try and catch more fish."

"If you can't even catch one little frog, what makes you think you can catch a fish?" the other boy asks, black hair flopping haughtily over his eyes.

"Hey, I got really close to it earlier!" Shouyou replies defensively, snatching up his fishing pole. "Why don't you catch one and demonstrate how _easy_ it is?"

The aggressive breeze ruffles his hair into even more of a disastrous cloud, and Shouyou furiously scrubs at it. Kageyama laughs his weird dry laugh, and plucks the pole from Shouyou. 

"Watch and learn, _chibi-chan_ ," he retorts, and Shouyou bristles at the nickname. Kageyama picked it up from Kuroo somewhere along the line, but Shouyou prefers it coming from Kuroo's wolfish mouth; it sounds less endearing and more condescending when Kageyama uses it. 

Kageyama casts the line with ease and it whistles through the air before landing in the brown water with an unceremonious _plop_. The bobber floats to the surface, and the two boys are silent as they keep their eyes trained on the still water.

Ten seconds pass. 

Twenty.

Thirty. 

Four minutes of bated breath pass before the bobber jerks once, twice, then disappears, Kageyama tightening his grip on the pole in excited anticipation. 

There's a gentle tug on the line and he's reeling it in as fast as he can, this is gonna be a good one, Shouyou knows, probably a fat catfish, and he's so jealous, but maybe he and Tobio-chan can fry it up together and have it for dinner—

Kageyama holds up his catch, and it writhes in his grip, completely unaware of his unimpressed stare as it thrashes with abandon. 

It's a striped minnow, already a pithy creature but appearing even more dwarfed in his large, calloused hand. Shouyou's face falls for half a second before he takes in the situation and a tinkling laugh splits out of him. 

"See! It's not so simple, huh, your majesty?" he caws, snatching the tiny fish up to inspect it more closely. 

Kageyama's face darkens and he throws the fishing pole down on the damp grass. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Don't feel so bad, Tobio-chan," Shouyou says, tucking the fish away in a stray napkin. "I'm sure Natsu will love to give this to her cat. Unless you want to keep it for your dinner, that is." 

He laughs again, a high-pitched sort of noise, and Kageyama's frown lines deepen. 

"Whatever," he mumbles, turning away, and Shouyou's laughter trails off. 

"Hey," he says uncertainly. "I'm just joking, Kageyama-kun. I couldn't catch a fish at all, not even a minnow!"

Kageyama turns around again and seems to inflate a bit more, his shoulders squaring up again ever so subtly. 

"Come on, then, chibi-chan," he says devilishly. "Let's go see if there's more frogs on the other side of the bank."

Hinata grins, and they race each other down. 

-

A midsummer storm brews that night as both boys lie down to sleep, and thunder cracks across the roof of a small farmhouse on the outskirts of town. 

Tobio's eyes fly open, and Shiro snuggles in closer to his side, white tail flicking. Her purrs rumble through his ribcage, and for a moment, Tobio is calmed by it, his fingers finding their way through her fur. 

Lightning flashes down in eerie tendrils, one, two, three flashes in a row. Tobio pulls his blinds down, and Shiro is spooked by the movement, skittering under the bed. 

The old rotary phone on his nightstand rings shrilly, and he jumps out of his skin. 

“Hinata!” he hisses into the receiver, jerking the cord of the phone so violently it almost falls to the floor. 

“How did you know it was me?” A shocked, crackly voice asks from the other side.

“No one else calls me this late at night, dumbass,” he snaps, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing, Tobio-chan,” Hinata sighs, the sound of his heavy breath loud in Tobio’s ear. “I just got scared of the thunderstorm, that’s all.”

Tobio didn’t know that Hinata doesn’t like thunderstorms, either. Something about talking to Hinata this late, hushed so his parents don’t hear, makes him uncomfortable, and he shifts in his bed. 

“It’s just a little rain,” he sneers, using his whole chest in an attempt to sound dismissive. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of rain, chibi-chan.”

Hinata sputters. “It is _not_ just rain! There’s lightning like _pow_ and thunder like _bwaaah_ and the rain is just—“

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Tobio interrupts. “Now, can you watch a movie or something to distract yourself so I can go to _bed_?”

“But Tobio-chan,” Hinata whines, and Tobio can picture his wide, pleading eyes. “I’m scared. What if the lightning hits me in my bed?”

Tobio barks out a laugh. “You dumbass, that’s never going to happen. It’s okay, the storm will pass by morning, and then the river will be higher for us to fish.” 

“You’re right,” Hinata yawns. “Goodnight, Tobio. Or should I say good morning?” 

Tobio scoffs. “Goodnight, Hinata.”

He spends the rest of the night wondering if Hinata is sleeping, or doing the same thing as him—gripping his pillow, trying to ignore the pounding anxiety in the forefront of his brain. 

-

Shouyou hangs the phone back on the hook and crawls back under the covers, closing his eyes easily. 

He slips into a dreamless sleep and doesn’t wake until the humid morning, eager to grab his pole and run out to the river. 

He’s well-rested, after all—he’s never been afraid of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 🥺 so uhhh i may have given up on little pistol and orphaned it 😅 but it’s okay! it was a lost cause! and i am super super super excited for this because!!!!! farmboys!!!! cutie pies!!!!! teenage angst!!!! all that amazing stuff!!!!! i love you guys ❤️❤️❤️💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💜💜💖💜💜💕💕❤️💕💕 plz leave kudos + comment if you enjoyed (or feel so inclined)!


End file.
